Along Came a Spider
by Stabbed Archangel
Summary: The story of Monica Argento becoming an AX officer...
1. Visit from a Witch

_Chapter 1: Visit from a Witch_

The night was dead silent, for not even the crows, the choir of death, dared break that silence in her presence that is the presence of a witch. The wind was weak, which made the environment around her seem in a standstill. She eyed the gravestone through the black veil with her emerald green eyes to make sure everything that was carved on it was true about him. The woman knelt down and placed a bouquet of half a dozen red roses on the grave.

She wore all black from head to toe. It was the preferred color of dress at a funeral, but there was nobody else, but her standing by his grave. No one else came to pay their respects. No priest came to guide him to heaven, and no other relative was there to say goodbye, bring a tale of good news, or even tell him they understood why he did what he did.

"I've finally found you. Did you make it up to heaven? Did 'They' show you the way? Or are you someplace below this hell? They've all gone, one by one, where they are in the afterlife, I do not know. All I know is that I'm the only one left." Monica said solemnly.

She clenched her right hand around her hair from under the veil and grabbed the dagger in her left, and in an instant, she cut her long, black hair. The strands of black fell gently to the ground like a raven's feathers. Monica then ran her fingers over the name carved on the ice cold gravestone.

"Don't worry, it's coming to end. Soon I will join you in the afterlife, where ever you are, but not until I have taken the lives of the Vatican. When the moon is new, I shall paint Rome in the loveliest red it deserves." She said darkly gripping the rose dagger.

Monica straightened herself up, and walked away from her loved one's gravestone towards the waning crescent moon that in a few nights would soon be new. The witch dressed in black was determined to bring the souls of the Vatican down with her.

Writers: Sunao Yoshida (I like to give credit where credit is due, since this is his character and plot) and Stabbed Angel

**Clarifying Notes: **

**Monica Argento is a daughter of a mafia boss, and it's him, who she is paying a visit to. This note is really only for people who have not read the manga or novel version of Trinity Blood. **

'**They'-referring to God or angels if you may**

**When the moon is new- referring to the phase of the moon, when the moon is not visible**

**Waning-the phases of the moon after a full moon, when it becomes less visible**

_**The first thing I've written for fanfic…It's not that good… well, whatever. Please feel free to rate.**_


	2. Shadow Among the Grand City

_Chapter 2: Shadow Among the Grand City_

"Who…who are you? Wh…what are you doing? Please spare me…I beg of you! Don't!" The bishop cried.

His pleading did no good. She mercilessly slashed his throat from ear to ear. His lifeless body landed with a thud on the marble floor in front of his bed. Monica stared at the blade of her knife now covered in rosy red blood. The blood dripped from the knife and stained the Oriental rug below. She then smirked evilly enjoying her moment of pleasure and accomplishment.

_That makes two, and now there's just one more left: the Duchess of Milan, Caterina Szfora. Don't worry father, I will not fail you, _Monica thought.

She jolted at the sound of guards running down the hall. They had probably heard the crying out of the now former bishop. Monica decided to take her leave and disappeared into thin air. The guards got there just moments later only to find the bishop's corpse lying on the floor. Blood was oozing from the deep gash made in his neck. They all looked in horror. One guard left to get help, while the others stood in disbelief around his body.

"My God, it's happened again. Another clergyman was killed just a night after the archbishop was killed." A guard said.

* * *

"Caterina have you read the news!" Abel yelled running in with the daily newspaper crumpled in his hands. He was breathing heavily and had to wait till it was under control to speak again.

"Another member of the church was killed and there's a very good chance you're next!" His ice blue eyes revealed just how worried he was about the situation.

Caterina didn't seem to be that worried for her safety at all. She looked at Abel with calm and yet serious eyes, the perfect set of eyes for letting those under you know you still had a chance.

"I suspected as such, Abel. This news is not new to me. I heard about it last night before it was published in the newspaper, the news that a member of such a grand city such as Rome spreads quickly, especially among their kind. " She finally said with her expression remaining the same.

"Well, aren't you just a little worried for your safety, Caterina," Abel said amazed by Caterina's lack of emotion towards her own wellbeing.

Caterina remained silent knowing Abel had more to say than that.

"and what about the clergymen that have already died. Do you have no compassion for them?" Abel said with a touch of anger now in his voice.

"I do, and they are big loss for the church, but the worst thing we can possibly do is panic. You should know this by now, Abel." Caterina said sternly.

Abel's gaze went to the floor knowing that what Caterina had said was very true indeed. If they panicked then they could be falling right into the plans of their enemy. Abel tried to regain the calm and serious composer that he saw reflected in Caterina eyes.

"So what do you want done?" Abel asked with some doubt in his voice, which Caterina obviously caught but ignored.

"We will have the usual amount security. I don't want any extra guards around my quarters. However, Abel, I wish for you to stay around my bedroom door just in case something may happen. Understood?"

Abel still had his doubts, but managed to get his mouth to open and tell Caterina, his superior, yes. He then left Caterina to be alone till at latest nightfall. Caterina got up from her red velvet chair that was encrusted with gold and walked to window on her left to gaze at the afternoon sun that was shining brightly in the cloudless, blue sky deceiving the danger that was yet to come.

It wouldn't be long before night came and so to the witch dressed in black.

**Author's Notes: Wow, I really improved. I think that this chapter was better written than the last, but it's probably because I had more to work with, but you guys may think differently. Please post reviews, they are highly appreciated.**


	3. Tangled Web Revealed

_ Chapter 3: Tangled Web Revealed_

Abel paced anxiously back and forth at the foot of Caterina's bed. His mind overwhelmed with worry.

"Are you sure you want me just to stand guard your bedroom door? Is there nothing else I can do to help the situation Caterina?" Abel said stumbling with panic.

"Yes, Abel that is all I wish for you to do and that is an order. You need not worry so much."

"But your life is very important Lady Caterina! If you were to be assassinated, then the people of Rome would…"

"Enough Abel! As I have said before panicking about what is going on will not help just do as I order and things should work out fine."

Caterina's deep blue eyes finally revealed a trace of strictness that caused Abel to jolt back in fear. Abel silently bowed his head in forgiveness of questioning Caterina's orders and left the room quietly. He sighed deeply shaking his head in defeat only to raise it again to the sound of mechanical footsteps coming down the hall.

"Oh, hello Father Tres it's quiet evening we are having tonight don't you think?" Abel said with a faint smile.

Father Tres turned his head slowly toward Abel, "Incorrect Father Nightroad, the sound of vehicles passing through the city is easily heard from outside the window."

"Oh yes, that's right. I didn't put them context. Silly me", Abel said laughing at himself and that's when he noticed a few slips of paper in Tres' hands.

"So what are those papers you have there, Father Tres?"

"Research…The Duchess of Milan, Caterina Szfora, asked that research be done to find the connection between the archbishop and bishop that were murdered in the past few days."

"And what did you find?"Abel asked eagerly yet anxiously.

"I was told to report directly to the Duchess of Milan with the information, Father Nightroad."

"Tres, please tell me what you have found! This is a serious situation, and I don't want to left in the dark!"

Abel was now yelling in both anger and frustration. It seemed that Caterina was deliberately trying to keep him out of things. Tres stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I have found that the archbishop, bishop, and the Duchess of Milan were working on a case against an underground criminal gang."

"So, you mean the mafia?"

"Correct and it was run by the Argento family. The head of the mafia was sentenced to death for his crimes of first degree murder and various other illegal activities."

"I see, so that means that whoever murdered the archbishop and bishop is out for revenge and is probably out to take the life of Lady Caterina too. What has happen to this group since then, Father Tres?"

"It has disintegrated since then. Most of the members have been tried and either have been put to death or sentenced to life in prison. Others have fled passed the jurisdiction of the Vatican."

"Hmm… so then it isn't likely a former member of the mafia. What of the family members?"

"They have all passed away or been jailed for their part in the mafia's activities, excluding one."

"Who?"

"The daughter of the head of the mafia, Monica Argento. There was no evidence that she had taken part in any of her father's illegal activities, so she was never brought to court. Not only that, she was pregnant at the time."

"She was what?"

"Do you need me to repeat, Father Nightroad?"

"No, I do not. Is there any record of this child of hers having been born?"

"No, there was no record."

"If she is out killing clergymen now, then it is clear that she has either lost the child or had her pregnancy terminated with no relatives or close friends to care for the child I doubt it is alive right now."

"It has been 7 minutes and 24 seconds since this conversation began Father Nightroad. I need to report to the Duchess of Milan immediately."

"Oh yes, forgive me Tres for distracting you from your objective." Abel said with a false joking smile and moving quickly out of the way.

As soon as Tres went in to Caterina's room, Abel's expression returned to its serious composure. He was now even more troubled than before and wished he had not asked Tres for the details.

This troubled mind of Abel's was soon disrupted by the sound of gunfire in the Duchess' room.

**Author's Notes: I wanted to clarify that it wasn't until two months ago that I realized Monica had stated she had been pregnant at her father's gravesite in the manga. I was an idiot and didn't understand the online translated version that she was talking about her child and asking her dead father the gender of it, which gave me the impression that she had somehow lost the child before it was born, so I did my best to work it into the story… Ratings appreciated. **


	4. In Crawled a Spider

_ Chapter 4: In Crawled a Spider_

The door to the Duchess' room flung open, and Abel ran in looking desperately for the Duchess of Milan. He found her with her back against the wall on the left side of her bed closest to the door. She stood frozen in place watching Father Tres fighting the intruder in black, who by some power appeared out of nowhere before her eyes. Abel dashed in front of her and said with as much strictness as Caterina had when she told him to listen to her to leave the room for her own safety. She did not hesitate to obey his order and left the room in a rush to keep herself alive. Abel then turned his attention to Tres and the intruder.

Abel entered the fight firing a single bullet at her right arm hoping to stop her attacks. However, what surprised Abel about this intruder was the fact his bullet was on the mark but went right through her arm like she was ghost or the air they were breathing. Abel stared in disbelief at what had just happened.

"Fool, bullets won't work on me!" She yelled arrogantly at Abel.

Monica had finally had enough of this charade. She wanted to end this as quickly as possible, so she could go after her main target. She disappeared in a flash.

"Damn, where did she go?" Abel said frustrated.

The two priests looked around the room for only a matter of seconds.

"Did she get away? Is she heading in Caterina's direction?" Abel said looking at the doorway.

"No, behind you Father Nightroad!" Tres yelled to him.

*Cough*

Before either could react, Monica had one of her daggers in the back of Abel. He fell to the ground in agony and blood from his wound began to slowly flow out onto the floor at the foot of Caterina's bed.

"Anybody who gets in my way will die a slow, painful death." Monica said Abel.

Immediately, Tres began firing in Monica's direction, but it was no use. The bullets went right through her only successfully hitting the wall behind her.

"Idiots, when will you learn your efforts to stop me are useless?" She said finally annoyed by her hosts.

Again, Monica again vanished into thin air. Tres scanned the area of any unseeable movements. Sensing a change in air movement due to his heightened mechanical sensor receptors, Tres moved quickly to his right. Monica aiming to slice open his neck missed.

"0.31 seconds too slow" Tres stated with no emotion.

"Tsk! You…"

Monica began slashing vigorously aiming at his throat but continuously missing because he kept dodging. She was very agitated that things weren't going as planned.

"You damn priest!" Monica said enraged.

She disappeared once again, but immediately reappeared in front of Tres, and at close range, Monica drove a dagger into the throat of Tres Irqis. Artificial blood spewed from where the blade pierced the neck through and through, and like Abel he fell to the floor.

"Hmph…what a hassle, whatever it doesn't matter. With you guys out of the way, I can return to reason that brought me here in the first place."

Monica started for the hallway, but was stopped by the speaking of a weak voice.

"What…What are you?" The voice wailed.

Monica didn't bother to turn around to look at who was talking. She knew that since the voice didn't sound mechanical that it was the pale skinned, pale haired priest she took down first.

"So you're still alive priest. I thought you would have already died due to the amount of blood you've lost. What does it mean to you if I tell you want I am?"

"You can't do this…You're headed down the same murderous path as your father." Abel said pitifully.

Monica turned looking his way after he acknowledged her father. She made her way slowly to Abel and took one of her daggers stabbing him again in the back.

*Cough*

"You have no right to speak ill of him. You don't know my father. You don't what he had to sacrifice to become successful and support the family." She said with eyes revealing her undying loyalty to him.

"He sacrificed the lives of others to get what he earned and that was a death sentence."

Monica twisted the dagger that was still in Abel's back in rage.

"Aaaahhh!"

"My father didn't deserve to die! The people who he had killed were traitors to us. If anybody deserved the touch of death, it was them, especially the ones that ratted out my father to you Vatican dogs. It was the Duchess of Milan, Caterina Szfora that had the final say in his sentence. Taking her life will be the most rewarding of all."

Monica took weapon out of Abel and was heading for the door when he yelled out.

"What about your unborn child? What would they think of you if they saw what you are doing are now?"

She froze and said, "They'd know that I was standing up for this family's honor that was brought down to ruins by the Duchess of Milan, and that I must take her life to regain it as the witch in the family.

"Witch?"

Monica left the room silently in search of Caterina Szfora.

"You don't have to go through with it! Come back, Monica!"

**Feedback is appreciated, so please feel free to state what you think of it.  
**


	5. A Hunter Closing In

_Chapter 5: A Hunter Closing in_

The streets of Rome were as busy during the nighttime as they were during the day. Regardless of the current events that have occurred in the city of Rome, the people continued to go on with their lives. While those close to the clergymen that were assassinated, continued to mourn over their deaths just awhile longer. It was perceived by the masses that there was going to be another murder in the Vatican, but who it was going to be they did not have the slightest idea.

Monica raced down the dimly lit hall in anticipation of her soon to be success in catching her prey. She could not help but smile in the excitement of hearing Caternia cry out in agony and seeing blood on the floor where her lifeless body lay. However, the thought slipped her mind at the arrival of the Vatican guards that awaited Monica several meters away in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks, which took skill wearing black high heels that had two inch skinny heels, more irritated than ever at being so close to her prey and yet so far.

"Damn, you pests are beginning to really piss me off. If you want to die so badly, then I will kill all of you right here!" Monica hissed.

Some the guards flinched at her words, while others gave her look of disbelief.

"Kill us all you say. Perhaps you have not noticed you're one against many and with only knives as your weapons against our guns do you think you can kill all us or even get close enough to touch any of us? Why don't you surrender, so we can end this bloodshed?" The captain of the group sneered.

Monica returned with a cryptic smirk on her face, "Sorry, but killing is what I do best."

She charged with all her might towards the men. The captain called for them to fire at her. At the moment the triggers were pulled though, Monica disappeared like ghost in front of them into thin air. The guards were shocked and began to exchange scared looks with their comrades. Some felt a cold shiver go up their spine believing she had become part of the air they breathed like a shadow in darkness ready to strike at anytime at those who were helpless enough to stumble into the dark.

"Keep it to together men! She…" The captain try to reassure them, but instead made them even more frightened at seeing his headless corpse fall to the floor and his head not far off. Blood spewed out from his neck and onto the hall rug.

"Arrogant fools, for your ignorance you will pay with your lives" Monica said.

One of the guards trembled in fear dropping his gun and stumbled to his feet attempting to get away running from his line of duty to fight.

"Cowardly scum", Monica said. She gripped in her right hand the larger dagger and threw it at the retreating guard, which pierced his beating heart from the back through and through. In an instant, he collapsed at the spot. The others looked at his body and then again at their captain's in dread knowing that was soon to be their fate.

Meanwhile, Abel still lay on the floor in Caterina's room barely able to keep conscious due his heavy loss of blood. His breaths were slow and almost attainable for him against the unbearable pain from the wound in his back given to him by Monica. He grasped the handle of gun and in an effort to motive himself to get up thought of what may happen to Caterina if he did not. It took everything he had to do so and required him to use quite a bit of strength in both his arms and legs just to get his pain ravaged body on its knees. The blood on the marble floor began to flow making its way toward Abel.

"Forgive me Tres, but I need to use your blood. I'm pretty sure you'll understand." Abel said under his heavy breathing.

It was absorbed through Abel's skin that now grew even paler than it was before. An ominous aura of thing not well known to many surrounded his damaged body, and the wound in his back began to heal at an alarming rate and closed up within a matter of seconds. He stood up with ease and with these words slipping through his lips,

"Crusnik 02, 40%"

A large burst of energy was emitted from Abel's body in bluish white, electrical waves. Such power made the lights flicker in the nearby rooms and hall, which Monica was in now. She stopped her slaughter caught by surprise due to the sudden surge of power that was flowing through the electrical system.

"Tsk! I don't have time left." She hissed.

Monica looked towards the last guard. He was shaking with fear and near to tears covered in the blood of his former comrades. He looked Monica straight in the eyes, which took a lot of guts in itself and pleaded,

"Please spare me! I'll do anything, just don't kill me!"

She glanced at him and then in the direction of the power surge, and then smiled. It was nowhere near a friendly smile closer in between devious and just downright sadistic. Her emerald eyes revealed a plan that guard could not figure out. Monica walked over to him and pulled him up by the hair and onto his feet. She brought him face to face with her their noses almost touching and said slyly,

"Don't worry. If you do as exactly as I say, I'll let you live. Now move!"

Monica shoved him in the direction that Caterina had run placing her left hand on his shoulder, while her right held the larger dagger at his lower back not far from his kidney.

"Any sudden movements and I'll kill you instantly. Understand?" She hissed.

The guard shook head and walked forward slowly feeling like every step he made down the hall meant life or death for him. Monica smirked believing in full faith her plan to draw Caterina out would work.

"How many people are you going to have sacrificed for your error, Caterina! Come on out! I know you can hear me! Face what destiny has planned for you!" She shouted.

It was quiet. No movement in sight. Monica became frustrated and was ready to take it to the next level.

"What is it going to take for me to get you to come out! Will torturing this loyal guard of yours do!"

She jabbed the man, but slightly away from the kidney. He cried out by the sudden jolt of pain in his lower back almost falling towards the ground had Monica not held him by his left shoulder in a deathgrip.

"Do hear Caterina! This is the cry of the many people who sacrifice themselves to you, filth, the Vatican! For your mistakes, others must pay! Come out and pay for you have done!"

This time there was creek of a wood door moving open. Several feet away from Monica one of the wood pillars had opened. It was secret door used for emergencies such as the one right now. Caterina came out surprising well composed with a look of a diplomat. Her eyes took dead aim on Monica.

"Let the man go. He has nothing to do with this." She said sternly.

Monica smirked, "You're right he doesn't."

She drove her blade into him again and this time in his kidney killing him instantly. The death was so quick the man had not time to yell out in pain. Caterina looked at Monica with a mixed look of horror and anger as his body fell to the floor.

"You…"

"You… what? Murderer? You're no different than I, Caterina. The only difference is that I do my own dirty work rather send others to do it for me."

Caterina gave Monica a scowled look for though there was no truth in her words there was pain.

"I understand, Monica that you deeply loved your father, but you know as well as I do your father murdered many to gain power, and for that in this world is considered an injustice. I only did what my job requires me to, which is to ensure the stop of it and bring order. I did not kill your father for my sake, but that others may walk the streets without fear of being shot and killed. You understand, right?"

"Understand? You sure are good at playing righteous, you bitch! The people my father killed were cowards. They were weak. They were ones that weren't worth giving a second chance at living, and you'll be joining them soon in the depths of hell."

Monica drew her knives up in front of her in an X position with arms across one another and the smaller knife in front of the larger one. Caterina moved back into a defensive stance. Monica licked her lips in anticipation.

"I've wanted this for so long… So say good bye to life, Caterina Szfora!"

Monica knew she had to end this quickly and charged at full speed wanting to get a clean, flawless cut at Caterina's slender throat, but just barely a foot before the anticipated cut, a blood red blade had come down in between Monica and her prey. She jumped back a few feet in response.

"Damn you! Who dares to interrupt my hunt!" Monica yelled angrily, while turning in the direction of the attack.

!

"Who are you!" She shouted to the ominious figure.

"Your opponent" It said.

**Hope you enjoy! Please rate!**


	6. The Monster and the Murderer

_Chapter 6: The Monster and the Murderer_

This thing was something that Monica never in her life had fought. For once in her life she felt truly frightened, but she did her best not to show it. The thing stared at her with its blood red eyes. She flinched at their sight, but tried to laugh it off.

"Hah, my opponent, who do you think you are?" She sneered.

The thing didn't say a word. It just stood there in udder silence. Monica was hesitant to attack because she had no idea what she was up against. Caterina's blue eyes glazed upon the familiar face with feelings of both horror and relief.

"I'm feeling generous tonight, so I'll give one last chance. Get away from Caterina and leave this city forever". The monster spoke.

"Leave? So sorry but killing her is my only reason for living." Monica said slyly.

A verbal reply to Monica's stubbornness wasn't going to cut it. He would have to play her way even though he had wished no further bloodshed. The blood red scythe came down upon Monica's right side taking her by surprise. She moved quickly to the left barely managing to get out range of the attack. However, not having moved quickly enough suffered a cut to her right shoulder. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to injure her, without killing her, enough to the point she could not hurt even a mouse and at that point not Caterina.

Monica needed to end this before the creature could gain the upper hand on her. She decided to aim for its head considering decapitating usually killed just about any creature. She headed straight at her opponent, who sent their scythes raining down upon her. She missed being fatally wounded; however, Monica took several hits most notably to the right side of her chest and right eye. The shock of the pain made her flinch, and she fell on her knees. Her eye stung immensely, and she could feel the warm blood flowing down her cheek from vertical cut on the eye.

_Ugh… I can't lose. If I do father's death will never be avenged. Everything will have been vain if Caterina doesn't die tonight. I would have failed him. _

"Damn you. You won't stop me from avenging my father and everything he worked so hard to achieve". Monica growled.

"Merely by taking the lives of others that hardly seem like any achievement to me more a massacre", he replied.

"Bastard!"

Monica lost it. She got back on her feet and charged without any thought towards the creature. The attack was so quick that Monica did not see it come. A blade hit its mark, but it wasn't hers. One of the creature's scythes was embedded in right arm and just in time with Monica's knife only a few inches away from its throat.

"No…I can't fail…I can't!" She wailed.

She raised her other arm holding the thinner blade aim again to cut the creature's head off, but it stopped by another one of the scythes.

"It's over Monica." The creature said bluntly.

Monica tried to find words to say back, but there was nothing she could say that would not make her desperate right now. She tried getting away through teleporting, but she couldn't. Whatever these scythes were made of it was unknown to her; they weren't going to let her go. Tears flowed her face, bloody on right side. She still didn't speak. Caterina felt relieved, but stayed alert. It was when she heard someone running down the hall towards where they were. She turned to face a middle aged man with graying dark hair, a cane, and the usual priest's uniform. He also had what looked like a rope in his right hand, but it looked metal not the usual straw. He seemed out of breath probably due to lack of exercise at his age.

"William, what are you doing here?" Caterina asked surprised.

"I just thought you guys would need my help, but perhaps I thought wrong." He glance Monica's way and his eyes seemed to light up like they would when he came up with a new invention or discovery. He didn't bother to look at the creature.

"You must be the shapeshifter I've been hearing so about."

"A witch for your information, priest", Monica growled.

"Well, it looks like I may be some use to after all." William said with a smile. "Here, Abel." William tossed him the metal rope over to him. Abel caught effortlessly. "That rope is made of special metal made from the combination other metals. I have yet to give it a name, but its combined properties make it impossible for material penetration. I believe it suits our guest here. Use it tie her up."

Abel was a little reluctant to tie up Monica in fear she might escape and try to hurt Caterina, but he knew it had to be done. Surprisingly, Monica gave no resistance. She was all out of her fighting spirit and was lightheaded due to the loss of blood from the wound across her chest, which was superficial, but bleeding quite a bit. Abel couldn't help but pity Monica. Her tears of anger were not really towards him or Caterina, but at her own failure.

After she was tied up, she was taken to the prison below and given medical attention by order of Caterina, who shaken up, but okay when checked by Abel. The bodies of the dead soldiers were cleared up, and Father Tres was taken care of by Father William, who eager to add several upgrades to Tres. Overnight, all returned to normal it seemed…

The morning dawned on quickly. Caterina was dressed in her usual red duchess gown, but instead of getting to work with the many issues that needed to be tended to in the safety of her chambers, she found herself standing before a prison cell holding the woman who had tried to kill her the previous night. Monica looked at her menacingly with a look of utmost hatred. Caterina didn't flinch. She trusted that William's invention would hold her where she was.

She glanced at Monica's wounds, which had been bandaged up nicely including her wounded eye. Her glance ended at Monica's neck. She now had a new accessory around her neck that had large blood red rose in the center connected on the left and right by thorns with a spider web coming down from it quite fitting really for a woman who called herself a witch. Caterina was told by Willam it was made from the same metal as the rope stronger of course. It would keep her in place.

"What the hell do you want?" Monica growled looking at with undamaged eye.

"What I want is you."

"What you talking about?" Monica seemed confused now.

"What I want is that power of yours."

"Well, too bad bitch. You're not going to get it."

"Oh really, if you refuse my proposal of becoming my property I will sentence you to death, and it will be the same one your father suffered."

"Bitch, just as expected from a filthy Vatican dog"

"I just don't want to lose someone with such a special gift that's all." There didn't seem to be any malice in Caterina voice, but there was something unsettling about it perhaps it was because she wasn't bluffing. "If you agree, then you'll live. However, if you take that choker off and come to kill me then your head will be blow off. Don't think that William has not created bullets from the material that binds you right now for my safety."

"You are all the same hiding behind your guards and sacrificing thousands lives just to protect your own" Monica sneered.

"So is that a yes or no, Monica Argento?" Caterina said flatly.

"If I can kill, why the hell not… If you can't beat them, join them." She said with smirk that wasn't quite sane.

"Good, from now on, you will be known as the Black Widow."

**Well I've finally completed my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I do not own any characters used in the fanfic or the skeleton of the story plot.**


End file.
